principio del fin eterno
by yumine
Summary: ooh final!...ojala les guste!...y porfa si lo leen tomen mucha atencion en cada detalle! si?..eso! n.n HxR...un amor eterno
1. Chapter 1

Bueno emm no puedo decir q soy nueva en esto..pero es el primer fic q pondré aquí...espero q sea de su gusto y espero opiniones y ayuda...xD..bueno hay va..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**El principio del fin eterno .**

**(horo)...**

Me encuentro aquí mirando hacia el cielo , hoy esta muy estrellado y la noche es tibia , es bastante tarde , pero aun así no he podido dormir ...

Hace una semana que no lo veo y no se nada de él , no a estado en su habitación y en su departamento pareciera q no hay nadie ... pero no entiendo el por que de esto si todo se había arreglado ...

''_habíamos estado toda la tarde juntos ya eran como las 7:30 y yo debía juntarme con mi hermana ,pilika, a las 8:00 ...estábamos en un pequeño puente sobre una laguna el sol ya estaba apunto de esconderse ..cuando le dije , ya sin aguantar mas el no poder tocarlo como algo mas que amigos, sabiendo q sus sentimientos me eran correspondidos...todo estaba bien_

_ren...tu sabes lo q siento ... –dijo el peliazul sonrojado y abrasando sorpresivamente al ojidorado q se encontraba asombrado entre sus brazos-_

_el ojidorado respondió al abraso , pero no dijo nada..realmente no era de muchas palabras y era su manera de demostrar lo mucho que apreciaba al chico q abrasaba en ese momento-_

_te quiero , y espero q todo esto dure mucho tiempo...-dijo el peliazul dando un tierno beso en los labios del ojidorado_

_yo también horo, yo también ..._

_Entonces luego de eso sus ojos felinos me miraron con una ternura q a pocos suele demostrar y sentí sus labios juntarse con los míos ...''_

_**(ren)...**_

Un silencio absoluto se sintió en el cuarto donde se encontraba sentado en un gran sillón con una cruz en su mano la cual observaba con gran curiosidad y como exigiéndole algo...

Pensaba en lo q había ocurrido aquella tarde y lo feliz que se había sentido , pero detestaba lo q era ahora , lo q nunca dejaría de ser jamás ...

- por q no me desases y me matas de una vez ¡ -dijo el ojidorado con rabia a la cruz q había tenido en sus manos y ahora se encontraba tirada en el piso partida en dos –

-mira en lo q me han convertido, lo q soy desde ase una semana - se decía así mismos reflejándose en un espejo al cual se había acercado –

-realmente todo fue muy rápido – dijo pensativo aun mirándose al espejo

''luego de separarse de horo se dirigió a su departamento caminaba por una calle desconocida ya q la calle principal q lo dirigía mas rápidamente a su departamento estaba serrada para toda clase de peatón, ya eran mas de las 9:30 y el ambiente de aquella calle era denso , pero el chino no se había percatado de esto ya q iba raramente distraído mirando hacia el cielo...

_Una criatura lo seguía de ase ya tres cuadras y lo observaba detalladamente, cada movimiento cada paso q daba lo analizaba , se vio como se acomodaba y pegaba un gran salto sobre el chico de pelo violeta ..._

_Ren sintió como su cuerpo chocaba con el piso y forcejeo con el ser q tenia ensima pero aun q el chino era dueño de una gran fuerza no pudo safarse y sintió como al estar inmovilizado por completo,la criatura pasaba su boca por su cuello y lo rasgaba ..._

Luego no se que ocurrió , creo q perdí el conocimiento ...- dijo este asiendo una pequeña pausa en su recuerdo y analizando cada palabra q decía –

Y continuo...

Se veía como el chino instintivamente bebía sangre de la muñeca de su atropellador y luego de beber lo suficiente para darse cuenta de lo q hacia,.escucho como le hablaba el sujeto q aun no distinguía...

_-no debes ver el sol , ni dejar q el fuego te toque ...o moriras - dijo este preparándose para marcharse –_

_pero el chico de ojos dorados distinguió su figura era alguien q no podía creer ... era un chico de pelo largo lucia pálido y vestía con una gran capa y grandes aros ..._

todos pensamos que el había muerto ... q rayos me había echo... claro q lo comprendo ahora pero en ese momento estaba confundido pero sin dudar se lo pregunte –dijo este como excusándose así mismo –

que me has hecho? Y por q lo haces ?-dijo duramente ...

_- solo cumplo con lo q prometí – dijo el chico de la capa y se fue -_

_después de un rato cuando el chino ya se repuso completamente se dirigió a su departamento...pero empezó a sentir un deseo extraño algo q nunca había sentido y se abalanzo sobre un joven q pasaba por ahí y dirigiéndose a su cuello hizo exactamente lo mismo q le habían echo a el...sintió una gran excitación por beber de la sangren de aquel q ahora poseía..sentía el palpitar de su corazón con el de su victima ...pero cuando sintió q los dos latires iban al mismo ritmo empezó a sentirse enfermo ... y soltó al joven.. se dio cuenta q si hubiera seguido bebiendo el también hubiera muerto..._

_también esa noche comprendió q lo q le había dicho el chico de no ver el sol...era cierto cuando trato de ver el amanecer sintió como su cuerpo ardía... y caía en un profundo sueño...''_

_-_'' soy inmortal... solo dos cosas me causan la muerte... pero aun así no podré cumplir con lo q le dije a horo esa tarde, ..por q ren tao murió esa noche ...-dijo este acomodándose en el sillón donde había estado con anterioridad – y recordando esa frase q no había terminado de dar vuelta en su cabeza ''te quiero y espero q todo esto dure mucho tiempo''

'' realmente tenia todo el tiempo del mundo para cumplir con aquella frase , pero el ser vampiro implicaba muchas cosas ...su piel habia cambiado ahora era palida y su mirada no tenia vida , con ecepcion de cuando se alimentaba , tenia unos grandes colmillos y la mayoría del tiempo su piel era fria , ... no podia controlar su deseo de matar y cuando lo hacia se olvidaba de todo y lo peor era q no sabia por q rayos le habian echo esto...y se arrepentía enormemente de no haber estado con bason aquella noche..''

morir de día renacer al anochecer –dijo el ojidorado callendo en su profundo sueño... ya q el amanecer se hacia prensente ...

bueno eso es lo q tengo por el momento --U ..espero q les aya gustado y disculpen las faltas ortográficas , ya q nunca he tenido buena ortografía , pero es lo q hay xD...

espero mensajes!...

atte...

yumi-neiry...


	2. Chapter 2

Mm bueno aquí yo con la segunda parte... como la hice tan rápido?..pues xD el ocio me gano esta ves y bueno veremos q sale si? ...xD

Bueno espero les guste --UU

**El trato , esta echo ...**

Esta delicioso tamao! – decía entusiasmado el peliazul a la chica q en ese momento se sonrojaba con las palabras del chico –

Pero aun q este se mostraba alegre igual q siempre , en realidad estaba muy apenado , y necesitaba hablar de esto con alguien ..o por ultimo preguntar si alguien sabia algo sobre él...aquel gatito de ojos dorados q robaba su sueño he incluso lo había echo mojar la cama...

Horo , yho ...encárguense de ordenar las cosas de la cena , por q yo y tamao saldremos ahora – decía apuntándolos la chica rubia de aspecto serio , q en ese momento se levantaba de la mesa y se disponía a salir de la casa con la chica de pelo rosa

TT-TT si annita ...

-por q TT-TT ... por q tiene q ser así – se quejaba el peliazul mientras recogía los miles de platos q se encontraban en la mesa , junto con su compañero de ojos castaños y audífonos naranjas

se encontraban en la cocina ambos se miraban con cascadas en sus ojos TT-TT , pues ya habían terminado de recoger la cosas de la mesa..pero frente a ellos se veían dos torres de platos sucios ...

no puede ser son muchas cosas TT-TT ... – decía rascándose la cabeza el peliazul

- ji ji ji ya veras q no demoraremos tanto...hoto hoto... – dijo el chico tan relajado como siempre , en realidad para el era un alivio q hoto lo ayudara y no hacer eso solo , ...

yho no me tires espuma en mi cara T-T mi bella cara ¡!... –decía el peliazul divertido... ya q el solo enjuagaría la losa... y no tendría q luchar con sacar los alimentos pegados en los platos como su compañero ya lo hacia ...

lo siento hoto ...nnUU –

yho ...

q pasa hoto ¿?

tu ... eto... no has sabido nada de ren ¿? ...-dijo el peliazul ahora con un tono de preocupación –

NO – respondió al seco su amigo...algo serio

'' solo era una pregunta no tenia para q responderme asi..verdad ¿? Pero de seguro el esta preocupado igual q yo..'' - pensaba el ojinegro –

te ves muy apenado , ...

es bueno...

pues no te preocupes nn , yo te ayudare a q esa preocupación desaparezca horo - dijo el chico de audífonos , aun q sus ultimas palabras se oyeron con un pequeño tono de malicia ...

o.o q fue ... –el peliazul se quedo cayado y pensaba –'' q fue eso , debo estar alucinando ..si eso debe ser...estoy seguro de q cuando yho dijo esa ultima frase apareció un fondo oscuro tras el y una música algo aterradora...xD aaa estas alucinaciones... debo relajarme -

plasHhhSHH ... ( mmm efectos especiales ''Yo'' marca registrada xD , se supone q se cayo algo xD )

hoto ¡.. T-T annita nos matara! ... – decía yho lloriqueando como un bebe –

no! Soy muy joven para morir , yho!...no fue mi intención romper esa torre de platos T-T

Luego de limpiar tal desastre q dejaron el la cocina ... horo decidió ir a acostarse ya era tarde y tenia sueño...además se encontraba agotado con el entrenamiento de pilika... su hermana lo quería matar acaso, mientras q yho decidió salir al patio ya q todos dormían y ese era el mejor momento de hacer lo q a el mas le gustaba ...nada .

-que lindas estrellas –dijo este en un pequeño susurro , siempre el apreciar semejante vista lo hacia sentirse libre y energético...se olvidaba q al amanecer tendría q hacer sus ''preciados'' entrenamientos , esos entrenamientos q anna preparaba con tanto amor y cariño para el ...

tu crees ¿? - se sintio preguntar una voz a su lado –

tu ¡..q haces aquí? – dijo asombrado el pelicastaño a su repentino acompañante

vengo por mi parte del trato... ya cumplí con lo que prometí ..- dijo el chico de capa y pelo largo q se acercaba mas a el

que isiste q!... te dije q eso solo era una idea estúpida...además ese día , no se por q estabas tu ahí!... no se q hacías escuchándome , y por q acepte tu ayuda,... – dijo el chico de audífonos algo desorientado

oh! Hermanito , mi deseo solo era ayudarte –dice este con sarcasmo y una mirada de malicia – lo q dijiste ese día es lo q quieres en verdad ... no es bueno ocultar tus sentimientos? Sabias ¿? – dice con una risa de oreja a oreja , se acerca al odio del asombrado chico q esta sentado a su lado - '' tu quieres q ellos se distancien para q te quede el camino libre , verdad ¿? '' – se separa de oído - .. y tu dijiste q me darías lo q yo quisiera si lograba , hacer algo q los separara...aun q hay algo q los puede unir...- dice pensativo – pero no dire nada al ojidorado si tu cumples con tu parte ... ¡¿ me darás lo q quiero ¿?

Pe ...pero q quieres ¿?...

quiero a ... la médium... quiero a anna ...

no , no puedes!...- se levanta bruscamente de su asiento para encararlo

oh hermanito , un trato es un trato y tendras q cumplir ...

no , yo...ella... no te atrevas ¡...-dice imaginando lo peor el chico de los audífonos

no te preocupes ... aun no es hora , pero ya vendré por ella... y aun q no quiera pertenecerá a los nuestros , será como yo... no será la primera ves q lo ago a la fuerza o si ¿?...-dice este riéndose y yéndose de aquel patio en el q se encontraba ...

hao!..vuelve ..donde vas ¿?

Tengo q visitar a alguien... ya nos veremos! ...- grita desde lo lejos –

'' realmente se sentía muy confundido, el tenia mucho cariño por aquella chica q aun q mostrara frialdad en el fondo el sabia q no lo era , pero desde aquel día en q se dio cuenta de q no soportaba ver a ren y a horo juntos ...q se llenaba de pensamientos confusos en su mente ... se preguntaba por q horo? Por q él y no yo? ... su cabeza daba vueltas... necesitaba a anna a su lado...al igual q al ojidorado... ¿q debía hacer ?...''

Se vio caer aquel cuerpo ya sin casi nada de sangre en el lago...aquel lago alumbrado por la luna llena de aquella noche .,

-otro más , el ultimo de hoy ...-dijo saboreando aquel sabor en su boca ..aquella sustancia q lo hacia perder el control ...

Sus ojos brillaban como antes y su piel era cálida , cada ves q se alimentaba ocurrían estos cambios q después de unas horas desaparecían y volvía a su piel fría y sus ojos muertos. ...

Camino con una apariencia casi mortal por el parque , sintiendo cada movimiento a su lado, sentía como el viento rozaba las hojas de los grandes árboles, como el agua se movía y como una pareja en una esquina del parque se susurraban cosas q no eran necesarias deducir , ...

Sus sentidos eran mucho mas agudos q cuando era mortal ... todos esos días caminaba por diferentes lugares tratando de encontrar a la persona q lo había convertido en lo q era ahora y lo había separado de la luz del día y de sus amigos, sentía miedo que al encontrarse con ellos , al verlos ,--- esos sentimientos de hambre q no controlaba aun...lo hicieran hacer algo de lo q se arrepintiera ...

-realmente ese tipo me debe una explicación ...-dijo con fastidio , mirando un gran árbol q no sabia por q le había llamado tanto la atención realmente tenia algo raro aquel ...

Sentía un olor a sangre... realmente ...aquel árbol despedía un olor a sangre q le llamaba la atención , luego de mirar y examinar detalladamente , se dio cuenta de q el árbol no despedía ese olor...era el!...aquel a q había estado buscando..sin duda era un vampiro recién alimentado , por eso tenia ese olor ... era hao...

En unos segundos este estuvo frente a sus ojos.

- Hola n.n – dijo el melenudo muy relajado de la vida al ojidorado –

-hola u.u – dijo tranquilo el ojidorado - ..o.ó ... q demonios ¡ -hasta q reacciono xD - que es lo q quieres de mi –dijo este tomando de la capa al q tenia en frente –

no quiero hacerte daño y tu tampoco debes hacérmelo a mí ... esta prohibido dañar a nuestros iguales ...

... - el peliviolaceo lo solto y trato de calmarse ..crusando los brasos y mirando friamente a q tenia enfrente - por q me hiciste esto.?..quien te dio mi autorización! ...

todo a su tiempo ... solo cumplí con un trato... ya no le des mas importancia al asunto ..esto ya esta echo...

entonces... –el ojidorado pretendía decir algo pero fue interrumpido

solo quiero q sepas q siendo tu creador ... me debes respeto y junto con esto yo debo informarte sobre los vampiros ... cualquier cosa q quieras saber ..? sobre nosotros... – dicho esto le dio la espalda y regreso al arbol donde habia estado ase un rato –

'' quien le dijo q yo quería tener comunicación amistosa con el ¿? ... es obvio q no me dirá q clase de trato es y con quien lo hizo... será mejor tenerlo cerca y sacarle todo de apoco '' ( yumi : oigan eso lo digo en el buen sentido de la palabra ¡ xD para aclarar dudas! )

Otra noche , otra muerte mas ..acabo de despertar ... me encuentro mirando el fuego de unas velas... ya q la luz de las lámparas me molestan ... realmente podria morir en el fuego...deshacerme y olvidarme de todo lo q a pasado... pero aun no, aun tengo muchas cosas q resolver y aclarar ...

Siento como alguien entra al departamento..sube el ascensor..al parecer se tropezó al hacerlo, viene en el pasillo caminando... ¡¿ quien será ¿? Hao?... no lo creo hao es de esos q le gusta aparecer de la nada para tratar de llamar la atención ..

... por otra parte ...

vamos yho... ya es muy tarde...ahora veremos si ren se encuentra aquí o no...-

ji ji ji ..q emocionado estas , pero no creo q sea buena idea... –

auch... q es esto? estúpida subida ...me haces tropezar!...- dice algo molesto el peliazul

- ji ji ji mas cuidado... ren no saldrá corriendo...cálmate ya veras q todo estará bien ...-dice el pelicastaño q en realidad no deseaba q horo fuera a aquel departamento ...el sabia lo q hao había echo por obvia razones... y el quería ser el primero en ver a ren de esa forma para estar con el y ser su confidente... su confidente q no dejaría q horo volviera a ver al ojidorado ...no horo no vería mas nunca a ren...pero como evitarlo ¿? Si ahora era arrastrado por horo...

caminan por el pasillo.. horo ya no tan seguro como al principio...tiene temor...pero no sabe a q ... yho mas a su lado lo trata de alentar falsamente ,...

horo se queda mirando el timbre de aquel depto ...

-si no es ahora no sera jamas . - dice juntando valor y toca el timbre –

ringgg!... ( ''yo'' marca registrada otra vez )

'' solo deseo q estes ahí y abras la puerta!..nada mas luego veremos q pasa..por favor abre por lo q mas quieras...'' –se decia asi mismo –

'' no abras ren por lo q mas quieras!... q no este en su depto q aya salido ... y no vuelva en un buen rato...aun q me gustaría verte... pero no con el aquí no ahora '' – pensaba y rogaba el pelicastaño –

por otra parte ren ...

mirando por el visor ...

q rayos!.. es horo y yho ... q ago?... no he comido...si los veo ..no no!..no es hora de ponerse indeciso ren tao ... –

el peliviolaceo toma la manilla de la puerta y ...

y eso po!...xD ya me canse... bueno espero les aya gustado ...

respondo ... los review ...xD... para solo estar un dia ...esta bn n.n

horitazoldick : aaa no se por q me suena tan conocido ese nick xD... pero vale!.. y si para q veas q si supe como seguir...pero ahora si q no sep xD...aun q lo deje bastante facil como para seguirlo no?...bueno si se pudo...xD .. ya ... yo leere tu cosa super ultra cursi q se supone q estas asiendo..te lo prometo por!...mm tu ya sabes quien! Osino q se DESMAYE! ... noo!... bueno eso xD

chocolana : bueno vale vale!... claro q ya sabia muchas de las cosas q dijiste , pero es q no pense en especificar tanto...sobre esas cosas,xD pero ya ves con el tiempo se va a reglando... y si quieres a un hotito de vampiro? Pues si asi lo quieres yo te lo dare...pero no esperas nada bueno por q el final de esta historia esta destinado por mi hacer un final tragico!...xD... q mala!..bueno vale por tu review ...espero sigas escribiendo...n.n


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno aquí la tercera parte...espero q salga algo desente ya q es muy tarde --UU...

Y como ya saben nada q tenga q ver con shaman king me pertenece, pero como yo soy balsa los saco prestados por un ratito...xD...de hay los devuelvo...si?

mirando por el visor ...

q rayos!.. es horo y yho ... q ago?... no he comido...si los veo ..no no!..no es hora de ponerse indeciso ren tao ... –

el peliviolaceo toma la manilla de la puerta y ...

**¿ que debo hacer ?**

''diablos como deseo arreglar todo, explicarle a horo q ya no podemos estar juntos , q ren tao es otro q ren tao esta muerto , ... pero si abro ahora esos ojos ese pelo todo su ser me llamara ...ya lo esta asiendo...me llama y me pide q te posea... pero , no debo...será mejor prepararme , no debo verme débil , debo ser tal como soy , frio y calculador...'' –pensaba confundido el chino – mejor vete – dijo este en voz baja ...soltando la perilla q tenia hace unos minutos en sus manos y dejándose caer contra la misma puerta lentamente , cerrando sus ojos y tratando de no sentir esa sensación de hambre bestial q aun no aprendía a controlar..y mas si la persona q estaba hay le atraía física y mas aun sentimentalmente .

sentía como un escalofrió y una sensación de pasión recorría su cuerpo...sus manos sujetaban su cabeza y sus colmillos mordían sus labios , sus ojos mostraban sed y su cuerpo le exigía alimentarse de aquel individuo...aquel q estaba solo a unos centímetros y le pedía a gritos q abriera la puerta , pero su mente aun llena de sentimientos humanos no lo dejaban ,.. no, su parte humana no dejaría q su parte bestial se apoderar de aquel peliazul al q tanto sentimientos dedicaba , al q tanto había cuidado disimuladamente por tantos años arriesgando hasta su propia vida...,... no podía ser ahora él quien lo matara.

_Apretó sus puños fuertemente tirando un poco de su cabello violeta , la pupilas de sus ojos estaban en lo mas alto , y ya no se veían..sus pupilas doradas habían desaparecido y una sonrisa despiadada se apoderaba de el...sus pies lo impulsaban a levantarse._

_Luchaba contra sus deseos de vampiro y sus sentimientos de humano,..esos q no habia dejado ir ..._

por otra parte yho y horo

por q diablo no abre la puerta , algo me dice q el esta hay – decia de brazos cruzados el peliazul ...

pero horo..tranquilízate , q tal si en verdad ren no esta , tal vez tuvo algún imprevisto y tuvo q viajar a china ... – trataba el pelicastaño de calmar a su amigo –

no no!...el me lo hubiera dicho! Yo lo se...- dice el peliazul ahora golpeando con las dos manos la puerta de aquel depto –

horo ..cálmate .. ya veras q si volvemos quizás otro día ... lo encontremos ...

''_el peliazul no comprendía la razón de la insistencia de su acompañante por irse , quizás de verdad el estaba demasiado alterado ... pero cual era la razón por la cual yho no se preocupaba de la desaparición de ren ¿?...cual?...si yho siempre era el primero en preocuparse de ellos ...de sus amigos y seres queridos cual era la razón por la cual yho , quería detenerlo ¿?...acaso el sabia la razón de la desaparición de ren? Lo quería hacer tonto? Pues para q yho se fuera enterando el solo tenia la cara _( xD q mala soy_)''_

_--_esta bien –dijo el ojiazul dando la vuelta para marcharse

--sera lo mejor –dijo el pelicastaño dando la vuelta tambien

ni creas! Q me ire sin saber si estas o no ren tao! –grito enfurecido el peliazul botando de una patada la puerta –

_**horo **_

'' _si, al botar la puerta vi como junto con esta ren salto por reflejo hacia atrás ... lo vi el estaba hay escuchando todo , y no queria abrir... pero esta de espaldas y no me mira...creo q esta mas alto... pero no logro ver nada..todo esta muy oscuro...me dirijo hacia el y toco su hombro ...siento como se aleja rápidamente...y se dirige hacia la ventana... veo q le cuesta mucho trabajo hacer ese simple acto... siento como yho me toma de la mano para q no lo siga... y se va ..solo puedo pensar en eso ''se fue '' ''se fue'' , estoy muy confundido ahora si q no entiendo nada, estoy aquí en su depto tirado de rodillas en el suelo con un yho mirando por la ventana , todo ocurrió tan rápido...solo en unos segundos...pero por q?..estoy loco...sentí... mejor dicho no sentí el calor de ren ... no lo sentí...fue como tocar un muñeco inanimado..y algo torpe''_

_-- _el ...salto por la ventana!..como pudo...- dijo perturbado el peliazul...fijando su mirada en una extraña copa q habia en la mesa -

_**ren ..**_

'' _rayos por q hizo eso...''_- pensaba el peliviolaseo mientras seguía corriendo...a una gran velocidad , velocidad q había adquirido al ser un vampiro... tan veloz q la gente q lo llegaba a percibir solo lo aria pensando en una sombra...

fue una suerte q lograra controlarme ...me costo mucho – dijo para si , el chino sentándose en un gran árbol q daba hacía una gran caída .

'' _ese idiota , baka... como hace eso y además me toca... ''_

_Al ser impulsado por la patada de horo...había echo q cada ves perdiera mas el control de si mismo , el tenerlo hay enfrente ...no pudo mas y se dio vuelta, solo deseaba salir de hay, ya q en unos segundos mas no se podría controlar...sentía como su instinto bestial lo movía a darse la vuelta verle a aquella persona y abalanzarse encima y tenerla hay entre sus colmillos ..para q su vida se juntara con la de el un instante y luego dejarlo morir _ ...

P_ero su otra parte le decía a saliera q no lo mirar...o sino pasaría lo peor...así fue lucho consigo mismo y con pasos torpes se dirigió hacia aquella ventana y salto... sin pensarlo después de todo era inmortal , ¡¿qué le aria una simple caída ¿?..pues nada... _

_Ahora estaba hambriento y desesperado por comer... realmente ya no pensaba mas en lo q había pasado su instinto humano había desaparecido por completo... y luego de alimentarse volvería a su depto a ver si su deseado peliazul seguía hay para cumplir con lo q su parte sentimental, no le había permitido terminar '' ._

Mientras en el departamento de ren ...

'' el...ren... q te ocurrió..en q te convirtió hao.. todo por... todo por mi culpa... yo no quería q te pasara esto... yo solo quería q fueras para mi solo para mi – pensaba el pelicastaño...sintiendo mucha culpabilidad –

q tanto miras horo ¿? – pregunto curioso ..yho –

esta...copa..tiene algo raro – dijo el peliazul tomándola y moviéndola...pero el contenido de la copa no se movía..era algo así como jalea .

esto es... –

esto es sangre...sangre q ya estuvo mucho tiempo fuera de algún cuerpo...- dijo aun mas perturbado el peliazul ...

será mejor q nos vallamos horo...vamos...-dijo el pelicastaño tomando a su amigo del brazo y sacándolo fácilmente de ese departamento..al cual pensaba volver el solo...aun q se arriesgase a lo peor...

'' ren habia vuelto a su departamento..casi al amanecer , entro desesperadamente a su departamento buscando al peliazul , pero este ya no se encontraba...realmente lo deseaba lo deseaba mas q nunca queria robarle la vida...queria...ser el quien lo matara , no dudo en salir a buscarlo hacia la pension de los Asakura ... pero ver por la ventana se dio cuenta q el sol estaba saliendo... y este no le permitia salir de su cuarto... enojado se apoyo en su cama y se quedo dormido totalmente dormido...''

...Murio ... en ese sueño q le quitaba la vida , para la suerte de su mitad humano y para desgracia de su parte vampira , horo no estaba hay esperándolo y el sol no le permitió salir a buscarlo , .. solo esperaba ser él ..cuando despertara...''

...llegaron a la pensión ...

Horo ya muy cansado quedo dormido en un profundo sueño , atesorando entre sus brazos..aquella copa q había robado sin q el castaño se diera cuenta del departamento de ren...

Yho por su parte .. entro muy silenciosamente a su cuarto , para mala suerte de el..anna lo pillo..., pero el no lo sabria hasta dentro de unas 3 horas!...su castigo seria bien merecido.., ..solo se preocupo de dormir.. y descansar...

Anna mirando como dormia su prometido...

ese yho... cree q no me doy cuenta , cada ves me va perdiendo respeto...tal vez sea tiempo de demostrarle q en verdad yo... – la rubia cayo ( de cerrarla boca xD , no se como se escribe ) las palabras q queria decir...le costaban mucho y en realidad ella amaba profundamente a ese chico de ojos castaños ...y todo este tiempo le a echo creer lo contrario...—

Bueno eso , se q es corto pero no me pidan mas TT-TT ténganme paciencia y sigan escribiendo , si? -

**Yumiyamira :** bueno q bn q te aya gustado mi historia T-T no sabes como me emociona!...claro q seguiré escribiendo!... .O. aun q no se como xD...bueno vale por tu review

**Chocolana : **emm bueno , si lo sigues leyendo! Tal ves aga un final happy! Y uno triste!...por q no ¿? Puede tener finales alternativos! nn ... , y bueno yho tenia q ser el q quisiera atinar con ren... bueno eso es por q.. . fue lo uniko q se me ocurrio mientras miraba el techo de mi piesa xD viendo pasar las particulas de aire...

**Horitazoldick :** bueno q te puedo decir a ti! XD ... - ...solo q mi mente es muy retorsida! Y q no te vurles de mi risa! Pervertida! . me odias!... oye! Y eso de PI-CHAN xD...loka! pobre otro sobrenombre mas!


	4. Chapter 4

Aquí les va la cuarta parte , espero les guste...

**_Momentos ..._**

Se han encontrados dos chicos , en realidad no solo fue una coinsidensia esto ya habia sido planeado por uno , pero este era demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo ,...ambos se encontraban en la parte mas alta del edificio mas alto de aquella ciudad , podian ver las luces de los departamentos , casa , autos ,etc... y como la gente se encontraba alborotada comprando y planeando que hacer para el fin de año q se aproximaba ...

-así q eso ocurrió – dijo el chico pelo castaño – pues es normal q aun no puedas dominar aquella parte , esa bestia dentro de ti... debes entender q si no la dejas q nazca , ella renacerá en los momentos q menos esperes...

lo se...pero tu debes saber alguna respuesta , para mejorar esto...

pues no la conozco – el ojicastaño mintió...''_mi intención no es mentirte , pero hoy iré por la paga de mi pacto echo ya en unos meses,...y no puedo echarlo a perder''..-_debes buscar tu la respuesta ...

... – ''_claro , ya sabia q hao me diría eso...pero con intentarlo no perdía nada , y bien lo había intentado y ninguna respuesta , ni la mas mínima señal de ayuda... esta bien estos días no he podido pensar bien , debo tranquilizarme... como acercarme a horo sin hacerle daño ni perder el control...''-_el chino fue sacado de sus pensamientos -

pues si no deseas decirme nada mas , me voy tengo cosas q hacer... – dijo el pelicastaño dando la espalda al ojidorado-

...espera! – _'' no puedo creer lo torpe q he sido..!... cuando estoy con hao nunca siento sed de hambre y si la siento , nunca pensaría en atacarlo a el..claro es obvio el es un vampiro... y si horo... NO! Seria ser egoísta, convertirlo en lo q yo soy ahora?.. y eso como se hace?... pero no puedo dejar q el pase por lo mismo q yo...q debo hacer? Simplemente no puedo olvidarme de el...pero condenarlo a esta vida...tal vez no lo soportaría..talvez su amor no llegue a estos limites...''_

que ocurre?...

como... como me convertiste en vampiro?...

si estas planeando convertir a alguien en vampiro , debes consultárselo primeramente y luego enseñarle algunas reglas y forma de vida... no puedes hacerlo sin su consentimiento...

como dices! Q yo sepa nunca me preguntaste si quería o no convertirme en esto!..-sarcasmo característico de el -

eso es diferente!...

no le veo diferencia!...pero, aunque sea de esa manera..dime como lo hiciste...

es simple..luego de explicarle toda las cosas correspondientes...solo bebe de el...pero antes de su muerte...hazle q beba de tu sangre , y antes q amanezca debe beber sangre de otra persona, si no lo obligas tu a beber de otra persona, él solo tarde o temprano lo ara por instinto...me debo ir, adiós! – dicho esto se fue , en un instante ya había desaparecido , era común de el...-

se encontraban sentados en unas bancas en aquel parque , donde solían ir ambos por cuenta propia a pensar ,...pero ahora estaban los dos juntos frente a un pequeño lago donde se reflejaba la luna llena , había una atmósfera q nunca habían sentido entre ellos...era una atmósfera de paz, confianza y de amor?...

Estaban sentados unos al lado de otro ninguna palabra salía de sus bocas ..hasta q ella lentamente acerco su mano a la de su prometido, el la miro con sorpresa y vio q ella se encontraba con un leve toque carmesí en su rostro pero al mismo tiempo tranquilo ...el se acerco mas a ella quedando ambos muy juntos y tomados de la mano , el entendía q esa era la forma de la rubia de decirle q lo quería y ella entendía q el acercamiento de él era una respuesta q la hacia feliz...

Pero aquella sensaciones q estaban sintiendo..aquella dulce atmósfera se torno tensa y algo incomoda...acaso eran ellos los q la habían vuelto así?..pero como?si no habían echo nada para cambiarla ... ambos se miraron extrañados ¡¿q estaba pasando, sintieron q la pequeña laguna empezaba a obtener movimiento,ambos se acercaron y miraron el agua tan cristalina ...yho vio su reflejo en aquella laguna.. pero vio q su reflejo tenia una extraña sonrisa que el nunca había tenido en su rostro...  
Y en el momento q menos lo esperaban su reflejo acerco sus manos a la cabeza de la rubia q miraba extrañada...y salía con ella al otro extremo del lago...

- bien hermanito hoy es el día en q quedara saldada todas nuestras deudas – decía el reflejo de yho inmovilizando a su presa con ambas manos y adormeciéndola con un pañuelo -

no!...amidamaru!..- el asakura menor trato de llamar a su espiritu , pero fue demasiado tarde , su prometida ...a la cual siempre le habia tenido cariño y odio al mismo tiempo , se iba ...se la llevaban justo en el momento , ... en el cual el se había dado cuenta de q realmente sentía muchas cosas por ella , y q talvez ren...ren solo había sido una confusión entre amor y amistad...-

HaaaaaOO! – esas fueron las ultimas palabras de cordura del pequeño asakura , su hermano mayor le acaba de arrebatar a su novia ... y no lo permitiría , si el no podía ser feliz tampoco lo seria el, menos horo y ren...no lo serian nadie!...''_la venganza invadió su cuerpo ..era el fin de todos''_

Me encuentro mirando desde un gran árbol a aquella persona a la q he decidido ir a ver...me acabo de alimentar así q mi apariencia es casi normal y así no correré el riesgo de perder el control al tenerlo frente a frente...El se encuentra en su cuarto ordenando su futon para dormir , acaba de apagar las luces y abrir la ventana...es q esta noche esta muy calurosa, aun q en mi no provoca ningún cambio temperamental .

Entro por la ventana me paro junto a ella y lo quedo mirando..al parecer no me ve , esta muy sumido en sus pensamientos mirando el techo...

_**...horo...**_

'' otra noche en q no podré dormir,.. lo he intentado , pero no he podido...salgo con chicas , miro a otros chicos ..pero nada..solo logro relacionar alguna cosa con aquellos ojos dorados..., como...como?...bueno como alguna cosa xD...como esos!..si esos ojos dorados q estan mirándome desde la ventana...'' ...-como! – dijo el peliazul sobresaltándose y parándose para ver q esa no era una ilusión mas...otro juego de su mente , ese juego en el cual ya había caído muchas veces –

--oooh no! No volveré a caer! Esta ves no me engañaras...maldito gato! Ya te confundí una ves , ni creas q caeré de nuevo -dijo desafiante a aquellos ojos...xD q anteriormente había confundido , pasando un mal rato –

je!...soy yo horo -...

..ren...ren!.. – no lo podia creer el habia ido a verlo!...sin pensarlo se le tiro ensima , mirando cuidadosamente su rostro-

ren lo tomo por la cintura asiendo q el peliazul se sentara en el futon y este se sentó a su lado también...y recibiendo miles de preguntas...ren explico todo lo que había pasado..desde esa tarde en q se separaron , hasta unos minutos atrás...

no puede ser...entonces solo podemos estar juntos , si yo?...- dijo el peliazul apenado , pensando en q si aceptaba tendría q dejar a sus amigos a su hermana!...pero podría estar al lado del ser q ama...no sabia q hacer...-

solo dime q es lo q quieres...yo entenderé ...

yo...

deseas ser un vampiro , horo-horo – dijo el ojidorado mirándolo intensamente ..

yo...-dijo el peliazul desviando la mirada de ren y tomando entre sus manos la copa q habia encontrado en el depto de ren ...

bueno lo dejare hay un poko de suspenso? XD no se...ustedes diganme cual puede ser la respuesta! ..pues ahí veremos!..adios y dejen review , si?

Sayo!...

**Atte...**

**Yumi-neiry **


	5. Chapter 5

Bien le sigo., aun q solo por una personita en especial...u.uU a quien le dedico este capitulo , quedo bueno o malo se lo dedico con mucho cariño!...

solo dime q es lo q quieres...yo entenderé ...

yo...

deseas ser un vampiro , horo-horo – dijo el ojidorado mirándolo intensamente ..

yo...-dijo el peliazul desviando la mirada de ren y tomando entre sus manos la copa q habia encontrado en el depto de ren ...

**mordida de pasión...**

_el chico de ojos dorados miraba el rostro de su dulce peliazul, nervioso , indeciso..sentia tantas cosas , miedo .., impaciencia,... solo quería oír la respuesta de aquella persona tan importante ,. Un ''si'' o un ''no'' ..solo queria escuchar alguna respuesta ya...escuchaba la musica q venia d un lugar no muy lejos..._

-horo... – lo tomo de los brazos y sus ojos quedaron en el reflejo del otro quien se mostraba confundido...

ren .. yo lo siento pero...—_'' estoy realmente confundido , mi hermana..ren...pilika...no se q decir , no lo se...lo mejor sera q todo quede como estaba.._ ..una gran pena invadio su corazon ...

''_no..NO!...el dira q no... solo queria saber su respuesta , pero pense q el aceptaria ,...pense q estaria con él , el resto de las noches ... realmente lo deceaba , pero el dira q no...no puedo evitarlo , q mas queda ahora?...''_

entiendo ...-'' dijo el chico de ojos dorados saliendo de estos una pequeña lagrima, q rodeo su mejilla descendió por sus delgados lavios y callo sobre la blanca piel del chiko del norte ..''

acto seguido se levanto lentamente del suelo ,ocultando su mirada cristalina , dio media vuelta y camino hacia la ventana ...

_**...llorar es purgar las penas...**_

_**...deshidratar todo el miedo q hay en ti...**_

_**...es sudar la angustia q te llena...**_

_**...es llover tristeza para poder ser feliz...**_

**( horo )...**

-'' se va...otra vez...pero por mi culpa,...-penso el peliazul tomando su rostro con ambas manos - pero q hago?... toda mi vida lo desee, y ahora q la decisión esta en mis manos, lo echo todo a perder..,...al igual toda mi vida actué por lo q me dictaba el corazon y ahora ?...justo en este momento debo actuar con la cabeza?...q me esta pasando, mi hermana ...ella siempre lo amo...y yo..''

el ojinegro se levanto de donde estaba y tomo del abraso al vampiro , levanto su rostro y vio una lagrima en los dorados ojos de su querido inmortal , la limpio con unos de sus dedos y lo abraso ...

''are lo q mi corazon me dicte , y yo..te elijo a ti , aun q un mundo nuevo deba enfrentar ''

si ren quiero , una eterna vida junto...a..ti..-

-horo...- el chino no sabia q decir se habia sentido tan deprimido hace unos segundos , y ahora...nuevamente el ojinegro lo habia echo sonreír , como solía hacerlo siempre...-

**... y veras q tu puedes volar ...**

**...y que tu cuerpo es el viento...**

**...por hoy tu vas a sonreír ...**

**...Hoy te toca ser feliz...**

entonces déjame explicarte...-

no...shhh...luego abra mucho tiempo para q me expliques todo...solo hazlo , ahora...- dijo el peliazul mirando fijamente al ojidorado ..pidiendo q luego de aquello todo estuviera bn..-

seguido a estas palabras el chino solo descubrió con suavidad el cuello de su victima , y empezó con su ''ritual'' tal cual su creador le habia indicado...

**...muéstrame tu cuello y deja ...**

**...q mis colmillos rompan...**

**...la piel q impide...**

**...q tu sangre sea para mí...**

**...y tu vida será eterna...**

**..morirás cada mañana ...**

**...y renacerás al anochecer ...**

El chico mas alto pego un pequeño grito , era doloroso sentirse succionar , sus ojos perdían vida y su corazón estaba empezando a perder el ritmo..., pero enseguida escucho como la ronca voz del chino le indicaba q bebiera de su muñeca , este hizo lo q el chino le pedía , confiaba en él...sabia q esto lo había decidido el y ya estaba echo...

...Al siguiente anochecer...

se encontraban los tres vampiros sentados en la sala del depto del mas bajo , ..terminaban de explicarle y enseñarle todas las cosas q debia saber el nuevo integrante de la eternidad ,... el de pelo mas largo se marcho al rato dejando a ambos , solos mirándose el uno al otro, intensamente como ya hace mucho no lo hacian ,...

el chino se levanto de su asiento tomando un objeto cuadricular negro , q habia llevado su compañero con tanta insistencia el dia anterior...

se puede saber q es esto?... – dijo tomándolo entre sus manos , y mirando al ojinegro con señal de intriga...

pues , ... son cosas muy importantes para mi... – dijo arrebatando de las manos de su compañero aquel objeto -...

-pero...q es ¿?...

son discos...

discos ¿?...- dijo con aire de hipócrita ...

si...y son muy valiosos para mi...- dijo con tono molesto y poniéndose a la defensiba...el tono del chaparro no le gusto nada,...

asi?..y q tan valiosos pueden ser...-dijo desafiante ..poniéndose frente a frente con el mas alto...

quisas mas q tu...-dijo con una sonrisa de malisia –

nadie sera mas importante q yo...para ti ..horito...- dijo con superioridad y marcando con un tono infantil la ultima palabra...

pues...sabes..esta vez no te seguire el juego...- dijo el ojinegro sorprendiendo en parte al ojidorado y dejando con mucho cuidado aquel objeto en el piso..-

ahora tu me lo seguirás a mi...- dijo el peliazul empujando suavemente al chino en la cama...

**...si me ves , besame...**

**.hazme un sitio entre tu piel...**

no sabia por que pero su rostro se habia sonrojado al escuchar las palabras del peliazul ,..

Ambos se miraron y no ubieron mas palabras, uno sobre el otro descubriendo cada rincón de sus cuerpos... marcando con sus bocas cada espació q recorrían...  
Su mano se desiso de lo q le estorbaba y su lengua lamia los pesones dando pequeñas mordidas , sentia la respiración agitada de ambos y como sus cuerpos daban envestidas esperando por mas...

**...que los rasgos de mi cara ...**

**...no te impidan ver mi ser...**

Sentia como mordia mis pesones..y como sus manos me masturbaban cuidadosamente , saliendo quejidos de mi , y mis manos recorrían su espalda llegando a su cabeza la cual empuje pidiendo q vajara aun mas...

**...sentirás q mi amor...**

**...tiene sed de q una voz ...**

**...me susurre una caricia...**

**..o me regale una ilusión...**

Me pide q descienda, asi lo hago...lamo con cuidado ...pero sus manos me empujan hacia el...entro por completo y siento como dice mi nombre con placer..exigiéndome mas...,salgo , lo tomo de sus caderas...lo miro ...

**..dame mimos dame tu calor...**

**...te los devolveré en forma de flor...**

**..recibirás multiplicado lo q me des...**

**...si me apartas no me integrare...**

**...si me abandonas yo me perderé...**

Me mira pidiéndome algo...le respondo con aceptación..tomándolo del cuerpo siento como me besa el cuello se acerca y su lengua invade mi boca...son besos de pasión, placer , amor...siento como trata de entrar en mi con cuidado...tomándome con mas fuerza de las caderas , entra...

**...hazme un sitio entre tu piel...**

Nos movimos al mismo tiempo haciéndolo cada vez mas fuerte , mas rápido...lo llamo y el me llama...no quiero q esto termine... siento una pequeña mordida en mi cuello , y sus manos abrasándome fuertemente por el cuello... termino..salgo de el dejando parte de mi en su interior... veo la ventana va a amanecer...

**...si me abandonas yo me perderé...**

Abrasados uno al lado del otro ,...el amanecer se hacerca y ambos duermen derrotados por un cansancio placentero ,...

**...morirás cada mañana ...**

**...y renacerás al anochecer...**

...bien ... como tuvo? Espero q bn... ya q el proximo es el ultimo capitulo,...q puede pasar ¿.?...feliz o trizte?...

si! Dedicado a tu! Hori!...n.n espero te aya gustado! nOn

bien!... esto fue para celebrar el dia de san Valentín! ... feliz dia a todas y todos!..ya q tambien es el dia para recordar las amistades no solo los amores...n.n

adiós

**atte...**

**...yumi-neiry **


	6. Chapter 6

Bn... puede q este sea el final! Del ''principio del fin eterno'' o puede q no...todo depende.. de mi y ustedes claro... aquí les va veamos q sale...

_**Sentimientos , trastornos y mentiras...el final se acerca...**_

...oooooo...

hace semanas no salia de su cuarto ni de dia ni de noche...no contestaba a nadie y solo estaba con el su eterna acompañante..,..aquella q guardaba sus secretos y pensamientos aquella q jamas lo habia traicionado ...la cual ahora era todo para el , oh casi todo..la venganza tambien lo era...

-te quiero, te quiero mucho..y nunk te dejare ni dejare q nadie te haga nada lo juro..- se escuchaba resonar en la pieza , en la esquina de la pieza un chiko abrasándola y hablándole ... era un chiko de pelo prácticamente corto de color castaño al igual q sus ojos..esos ojos alegres q solía tener y q ahora..solo mostraban confusión , tristeza, y sed de venganza...

-tu y yo nos desharemos de todos ellos...de todos! Los q nos quisieron arruinar la vida,..ellos pagaran,...- decia mientras la abrasaba y besaba con mucho cariño...- nunk nos separaremos nunk, promételo por favor,- ahora ya suplicante balanceándose mientras corrían lagrimas por sus mejillas..-

--primero..los llamaremos y les mentiremos luego ellos se arrepentirán de todo!..todo,ellos dos me han quitado todo lo q mas amo y ame!...a él lo ame y TU , tu me lo quitaste! – tirando agresivamente a su acompañante contra la pared - no no!..discúlpame Annanjina... pero a ti aun te amo..y él no pude quedarse contigo! El no pudo separarte de mi lado, ese maldito .. –decía mientras recogía del piso la naranja q había estrellado con la pared a la cual le llamaba annanjina q era su fiel acompañante mientras, la acariciaba recordando a aquella rucia a la q había amado , se acerco a un espejo –

tu!..tu! me la quitaste!..aléjate! no te la llevaras una ves mas!..nunk mas! Te la llevaras! Ella es mía y la amo! Aléjate! – dijo este aferrándose a la naranja y gritándole a su propio reflejo...asiendo tira el espejo y volviendo a su esquina...a esa esquina en la cual se sentia tan protegido..-

-diablos duele – al romper el espejo sus manos quedaron destrozadas, llorando comenzó a dibujarle una pequeña cara a su naranja con su sangre q luego paso por su cuello y su boca..lamiendo parte de ella..- vengan por mi malditos...no, yo iré por ustedes..-dicho esto guardo a su amada en su bolsillo y se puso en marcha...

...OOOO...

-horo! Horooo!..donde te has metido! Achss siempre desaparece , se lleva mucho tiempo escuchando música y mirando aquel vacío del final del parque...-decia para si el ojidorado-

Este dio muchas vueltas por el departamento hasta q encontró una pequeña nota sobre el porta CD del peliazul...

''la voz dormida''...mmm q nombre mas extraño...-decia mientras leia el CD q estaba bajo la nota -

'' **_hao me ha llamado , pidiéndome _**

_**que lo acompañe a ver a un amigo...**_

_**veras q no demorare nada , siento algo tan extraño..**_

_**siento q te tengo y te perderé , tengo miedo..**_

_**deseo verte mi rennY...**_

_**nos vemos...**_

_**te quiere..Horo...''**_

yo también deseo verte ,... perderme?..q tontería..-dicho esto dejo la nota sobre el CD...-

El ojidorado salió del departamento, para buscar una victima , sentía sed, sentía hambre...sentía muchas cosas en ese momento..., .Caminaba por la calle en la cual había sido transformado en lo q era ahora.., ya no sentía nostalgia por lo q le habían echo, se encontraba feliz y cómodo con horo y aun q no le gustaba admitirlo hao era su gran amigo y consejero ,..ellos dos era lo cual lo hacían ver q su realidad era lo q había deseado siempre...

En aquel momento en el cual pensaba y recordaba ,..sintió como un escalofrió le invadió todo el cuerpo haciendo q se estremeciera por completo , cayendo al suelo de rodillas tomando su cabeza y serrando los ojos,.. vio tres figuras oscuras q se le hacían muy familiar...vio oscuridad y sangre...abrió los ojos estaba solo , solo se levanto y echo a correr...corrió hacia donde sus instintos le indicaban..no sabia donde estaba pero sentía algo tan fuerte q no podía evitar dejar de correr...

...ooooooooooooooooo...o

me puedes decir q haces tu aquí?..u.ú – se escucho una voz con un tono medio molesto y desafiante ..-

- pues vine ...no era eso lo q querías?. – dijo el vampiro ojinegro..q mantenía su cinta q solía usar entre sus manos...

te dije q tengo un asunto con ren.- dijo el vampiro mayor ..-

pues lo q tengas q hacer con ren..lo puedes hacer conmigo...- dijo el peliazul , q había decidido ir , ya q ase días sentía unos celos insoportable al ver q ese par eran tan amigos.. y no quería llevarse alguna sorpresa desagradable y q quería ver q tanto hacían ambos juntos..quería ver como hao saldría de esto...

esta bien no creo q importe mucho...solo acompáñame..-

Esta respuesta sorprendió al peliazul.. pero el seguiría con su objetivo...aun q tenia algo de miedo...por aquella razón fueron sus palabras en el pequeño mensaje q dejo a ren ''**_ siento q te tengo y te perderé'' _**..

Caminaban por un pequeño bosque, fuera de la ciudad..ya era tarde y a lo lejos se veia una casita..

-ahí es si no me equivoco..-

si no me equivoco? Q no sabes donde vamos?..

solo me pidieron q viniera con ren a esta casa... el quiere aclarar las cosas y no creo q este mal hacerlo después de todo , es mi hermano..- dijo el de pelo castaño caminando ahora mas cerca de la casa...

yho ¿?...pensé q había desaparecido...

todo lo pensamos, pero al parecer solo estuvo en su cuarto...es mejor q nos diga lo q piensa para q sus nervios se calmen y vuelva hacer como era antes...

antes? Q le ocurrió?

No lo se , pero su voz era diferente..cuando lo oí hablar...creo q no esta bn...-

Ambos miraron la casa desde fuera habían unos troncos cerca del lugar , entraron y juntaron la puerta ...vieron q aquella casa no tenia ventanas y q era muy pequeña...

bn supongo q abra q esperar..- dijo el vampiro de pelo largo..-

te diste cuenta de q esta casa tiene una forma circular ¿?..- hot ( de hoto! De horo! Un de caliente! NO de horo xD...)

tienes razón... q material mas extraño es este?...- dice tocando una de las paredes..-

no lo se...pero lo he visto en algún lugar...-

sientes algo raro?..-

no para nada...- dice el peliazul tomando entre sus manos uno tarro q había en centro del cuarto...- esto huele raro...q es?..

ya recordé! Esto es barro!..osea un material q se usaba antiguamente para hacer los hornos en el campo...-dijo el pelicastaño mirando todo su alrededor..- todo...

todo esta echo de este material...- dijo el peliazul sentándose sobre el tarro q había encontrado olvidando el olor q desprendía –

--------------------OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO---------------------

seguía corriendo , pasaba grandes árboles q lo rodeaban , era un espeso bosque en el cual corría sin saber hasta donde llegar ni donde parar...sentía q sus instintos lo guiaban hacia algún lado... sintió como un espeso olor entro por sus narices ..era un olor a azufre y madera quemada y otras cosas mas q no lograba distinguir... seguía corriendo hasta q sus ojos dorados se nublaron con una espesa capa de humo negro...siguió adelante sin detenerse pero ahora lentamente ,... vio como el fuego disminuía ,al parecer ya ase mucho q este se había iniciado, se acerco a una extraña choza , luchando con el calor q aun permanecía...saco la espesa traba q tenia la puerta sobre otra mas de metal q ahora se encontraba fundido ... entro dejando salir el humo q se encontraba dentro y...

Cayo al suelo no lo podía creer , esas cosas..el sabia de quienes eran esas cosas..., una capa casi extinguida por el fuego y una cinta para la cabeza... sus ojos se abrieron al máximo viendo detalladamente los restos de sus amigos..sus supuestos amigos , q ahora solo eran cenizas rodeadas de sangre... una sangre brillante q a pesar de ser tocada por el fuego siguió intacta...vio como las cenizas del lugar le rodeaban el rostro a causa del viento q corría...alzo la mirada y observo el lugar ...era tan extraño, toco la sangre q brillaba se sentia sana y apetitosa , ...

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas , su garganta sentía una presion inmensa ,...sus puños se apretaron y nuevamente se echo a correr...

Solo queria alejarse de aquel lugar donde encontro los restos del par de vampiros , se sentia horrible una sensación q nunca habia sentido una presion tan fuerte y una necesidad tan necesaria , tan indispensable q su cuerpo la exigia al máximo,..pero este siempre habia sido lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar de lado todo esto ,.. pero ahora , ahora se ahogo en su propio sufrimiento dejando salir un grito y un sollozo de su boca...sentia como sus lagrimas se desbordaban ..sentia tanto dolor en ese momento, no sabia como dejar de sentir aquello,...

si tan solo ubiera estado ahí , para evitarlo..si tan solo me ubiera quedado en el departamento con horo... si tan solo no lo hubiera convertido en vampiro..si tan solo yo no hubiera nacido... nada de esto ubiera pasado, todos estarian mejor sin mi...y todo seria mejor sin mi , siempre mis sercanos sufren, y todo por mi culpa todo por mi estupida existencia... tu , tu no deberias aver estado ayi... tu jamas deviste ser un inmortal..yo nunca desie ser un inmortal...aun asi , te quiero..te quiero!..te amo!.. y siempre q deseaba decirlo..siempre q deceaba ser mas afectuoso...la maldita idea de tener una vida eterna me hacia dejarlo todo para otro dia... y ahora? Ahora ya no ahí otro dia...solo deceo ...Solo deceo no aber nacido jamas ni como moral ni aun menos como inmortal – dicho esto el vampiro de ojos dorados, cayo al suelo perdiendo el conocimiento,...

Solo me quedas tu... pero tu pagaras de otra manera , los dos te veremos morir al igual q tu amigo y tu am... – dijo una extraña sombra q tomaba al inconsciente vampiro q estaba en el suelo...

Pagaran por lo q me an echo... ellos pagaran por lo q nos isieron..nunca mas nos aran daño , nunca dejare q nadie te lo aga –decia a su querida amiga ...

---------------------------yumi-------------

bn eso xD...como sea un jue el ultimo capitulo...asi q habra q seguirle en ratos de ocio!...


	7. Chapter 7

Wwwenu aquí voy aber q sale!...ahora toy media ociosa! Y con sueño! --U... veamos como termino esta xD...

leer con atencion..u.uUU

----------------------------/-----------------

dicho esto el vampiro de ojos dorados, cayo al suelo perdiendo el conocimiento,...

Solo me quedas tu... pero tu pagaras de otra manera , los dos te veremos morir al igual q tu amigo y tu am... – dijo una extraña sombra q tomaba al inconsciente vampiro q estaba en el suelo...

Pagaran por lo q me an echo... ellos pagaran por lo q nos isieron..nunca mas nos aran daño , nunca dejare q nadie te lo aga –decia a su querida amiga ...

---------OOoooOOOOOoooooOOOOoooOOOoooo---

_**con una sonrisa nos reuniremos en el mas aya...**_

se encontraba en la oscura habitación a no mas de dos hora del amanecer , ..

Estaba exactamente en el barandal del bacón de una gran habitación algo desordenada , por cierto,...

Desde allí pensaba en todos los momentos por lo cuales habia pasado y lo tan confundido q habia estado ,... y q solo en unas horas ya nadie le recordaría esas escenas q su mente repetían a cada rato ...hace tanto q llevaba esperando a q su querido despertara q incluso se habia dado una ducha y en este momento se encontraba solo con sus pantalones y sus infaltables audífonos escuchando a su gran ídolo ''bob ''... era el único q lo calmaba...

-----------OOOooOOOooo----

mientras tanto ...

habria lentamente sus ojos sintiéndose algo cansado y desorientado , quizo tocar su nuca pero no pudo hacerlo ya q sus manos se encontraban fuertemente amarradas y con grabes heridas , al parecer alguien lo habria tirado brutalmente de ellas ,...enseguida sintio q sus pies estaban en igual o peor condicion..estaba bastante mal herido pero no recordaba el momento en q esas heridas habian aparecidos,...y ahora mucho mas conciente miro la habitación donde se encontraba y la reconoció obviamente era la suya y el estaba amarrado fríamente frente al gran ventanal q daba al balcón donde podía ver al chico de pelo castaño corto escuchando música...

Y recordó todo..recordó su desesperado sentimiento de angustia y las cenizas de sus amigos... no lo pudo soportar y serrando los ojos y apretando la boca y la garganta..salieron otras mejillas de sus dorados ojos...recordaba al peliazul de todas formas en en toda situaciones , enojado , amurrado , riendo o molestándolo...pero siempre ese niño tenia algo q el no... horo tenia una sonrisa en su rostro en todo momento , una sonrisa q lo aliviaba y llenaba de sentimientos...

Vio como el asakura se movía , pasaba su mano por su discman y cambiaba el CD... poniendo uno de los discos de horo... al chino le llamo mucha la atención y tomando fuerzas dijo...

-no se q es lo q quieres ni q te propones...pero no te atrevas a tocar las cosas de horo-horo..- desafiante al asakura q ahora lo miraba con satisfacción y sorpresa –

-me alegra q ayas despertado n.n jiji..y me sorprende q tengas fuerzas para alzar la vos , aun q no deberías hacerlo no estas en las mejores condiciones – levantándose de donde estaba y dejando sus audífonos en el suelo , acercándose al peliviolaceo –

-me puedes decir por q lo hiciste!...tu!...- la vos se le perdio ,.. era obvio q el causante de todo habia sido yho..pero no comprendía el por q..-

-yo?...yo q? D ( mirada maleantemente lunática..) - decia esto interrumpiendo la frase de ren , ya q habia puesto sus manos en el cuello del chino apretando fuertemente – acaso? Crees q no lo merecían!...o crees q no se lo q me hicieron!..- ( apretando con mas fuerza )...

... – ren permanecía con una mueca de dolor en su rostros indiferente a la mirada de yho , abría la boca involuntariamente para respirar –

-claro q lo merecían! – ( soltando a ren del cuello apretándolo con su espada ahora ) – tu me engañaste con horo!...sabias q te queria! Y aun así me cambiaste por el!...trate de hacer todo lo posible para separarlos! A tal punto q le confese a horo q me gustabas..creyendo q con esto el se alejaria ,... pero no todo acabo cuando ese dia en el parque se abrasaron y se besaron ...yo... yo te amaba!...( ahora tomando a ren del pelo para darle una bofetada )...

-estas demente...- ( dijo el chino con desprecio ) -... tu prometida era anna y tu dijiste q la amabas ...( encarándolo)

-La amo!... ( soltando a peliviolaceo)... ella es la unica q esta conmigo! ...y no me a abandonado , no como tu!..y ese hao q me trato de quitar a anna esa noche!...no podia dejarlo vivir ... si lo dejaba vivo corría el peligro de q me la quitara...

-De q hablas..? – tenia un gran signo de interrogación..no comprendía q era lo q yho queria decirle...se suponía q anna ahora era un vampiro y q solo estaba con hao , q ocurría? –

-No comprendes nada! Como siempre!... el trato de quitármela!..pero no pudo! ( en su rostro habia una satisfacción desquiciada al decir estas palabras )...ella nunca me dejara , por q es la única en q puedo confiar ahora ( sacando la naranja de su bolsillo )

-Eso es una naranja...- dice fríamente –

-Ella es anna!... no te atrevas a confundirla!... ella me dice todas las mañanas ''yho hace esto y esto otro! ''...

-Naranja ...

-Noo!... la llames asi!... ella no es una naranja!..es anna , mi futura esposa! Del rey shaman!...

-Anna es ahora un vampiro , yho , si no lo aceptas no podrás tranquilizarte...- tratando de lograr q su compañero viera la realidad –

'' _pero sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al sentir un gran golpe en su estomago, vio al pelicastaño caer de rodillas al piso y echarse a llorar_...''

cuando pudo recuperar el aliento...vio como su compañero lo desataba y lloraba desconsoladamente a sus pies , solo pudo abrasarlo y escuchar todas las palabras de confusión de yho..

yho era una gran persona y siempre lo habia sido , mas cuando se echo a llorar , habia empezado a pedir , mejor dicho a suplicar al chino q por favor le dejara ver a los demás..q deseaba ver a horo , hao ,anna, tamao , pilika , manta , etc... pedia a gritos ver a anna desesperado su amigo habia salido corriendo de la habitación y el ojidorado lo siguió..pero fue demasiado tarde cuando el pelicastaño resbalo de las escaleras y cayo inconsciente al piso,...

------------OOOOooooOOOooo----

'' otro dia otra muerte mas ''

Se encontraba ahora recogiendo los audífonos del pelicastaño al cual la noche anterior habia dejado en el hospital, no habia podido hacer nada mas ya q el amanecer se lo impedia , sus fuerzas y heridas tambien ,... para suerte de el su cuerpo tenia una gran capacidad de sanar las heridas rápidamente y ya eran menos grabes q antes.

Hace unas horas habia ido al hospital a ver a yho... el cual se encontraba durmiendo , se habia ganado en la ventana y acercado lentamente a la cama donde se encontraba , se quedo mirándolo y no deseaba recordar mas todo lo q habia pasado , pero la herida estaba demasiado abierta aun y era imposible para el quedarse mas tiempo junto a su ''amigo''.

Habia vagado casi toda la noche por los lugares q siempre solía visitar he incluso fue a la pensión a ver su antiguo cuarto y el de horo ,... por ultimo habia ido al puente en q se habia besado con horo antes de convertirse en vampiro ...tuvo ai largamente nostálgico pero solo eso...no quería recordar mas y ya habia tomado una decisión y olvidaría para siempre lo ocurrido desde aquel día...

Acomodo el sillón frente al ventanal y se puso los audífonos del pelicastaño , reconoció el CD q antes yho habia cambiado... era de horo, sin duda era aquel CD q escuchaba tanto... no lo dudo mas y empezó a escucharlo... reviso cada titulo de las canciones y se dio cuenta q de habia uno muy especial , marcado con un destacador ... sin pensarlo escucho cada palabra de la canción...

''**ahora q esta todo en silencio y la calma me besa el corazón**

**os quiero decir adiós...**

**por q a llegado la hora de q andéis el camino ya sin mi ,**

**hay tanto por lo q vivir,**

**no llores cielo vuélvete a enamorar ,**

**me gustaría volver a VeRtE SoNrEiR ,**

**pero mi vida yo nunca podré olvidarte y solo el viento sabe lo q has sufrido por amarme,**

**hay tantas cosas q nunca te dije en vida ,**

**q eres todo cuanto amo ,**

**y ahora q no estoy junto a ti t cuidare desde aquí...**

**Se q la culpa os acosa y os susurra al oído pude hacer mas ,**

**No hay nada q reprochar ,**

**Ya no hay demonios en el fondo del cristal ,**

**Y solo bebo todos los besos q no te di , **

**Pero mi vida yo nunca podré olvidarte ,**

**Y solo viento sabe lo q has sufrido por amarme ,**

**Hay tantas cosas q nunca te dije en vida q eres todo cuanto amo **

**Y ahora q ya no estoy junto a ti..**

**Vivo cada ves q habláis de mi y muero otra ves su lloráis ,**

**He aprendido al fin a disfrutar y soy feliz **

**NO llores cielo y vuélvete a enamorar , nunca me olvides **

**Me tengo q marchar ..**

**Pero mi vida yo nunca podré olvidarte y solo el viento sabe lo q has sufrido por amarme ,**

**haytantas cosas q nunca te dije en vida q eres todo cuanto amo , y ahora q no estoy junto a ti ...**

**Desde mi cielo os arropare en la noche y os acunare en los sueños **

**Y espantare todos los miedo**

**Desde mi cielo desde mi cielo os esperare escribiendo **

**No estoy solo pues me cuida la libertad y la esperanza**

**...Yo NunCa Os OlViDaRe...**

Los ojos el ojidorado brillaban ... esa canción lo habia echo sentir tantas cosas , ...

Abriendo las cortinas y apareciendo el sol entre las montañas ,..empezó a sentir un ardor en su cuerpo dejo caer el discman abraso la cinta de su querido peliazul y con una pequeña lagrima de dolor y alegría repitió ...

**Pero mi vida yo nunca podré olvidarte y solo el viento sabe lo q has sufrido por amarme ,**

**Hay tantas cosas q nunca te dije en vida q eres todo cuanto amo , y ahora q no estoy junto a ti ...**

_Al decir estas palabras su cuerpo empezó a desaparecer , haciendo por ultimo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro(me gustaria volver a verte sonreir ) , y su cuerpo se extinguió por completo y nada quedo de el..y sus restos se los robo los primeros rayos del tierno amanecer..._

_--------OOOOoooOOOoooOOOo----_

mientras q en una habitación del hospital ...

se escuchaba una maquina con un ensordecedor pito...

y una enfermera tristemente sorprendida miraba el cuerpo del joven q habia muerto hace unos minutos...era un lindo pelicastaño q a pesar de todo aun mantenia un rostro apacible...

-------------------Ooo---------------OOO---------

bien a terminado!... sii me demore mucho no?..pues es q no tenia tiempo... espero los aya gustado..y gracias por los mensajes q alcance a recibir cuando aun tenia mi otra cuenta!...

_**atte...**_

_**yumi...**_


End file.
